1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile for missile repulsing (or missile intercepting) machine guns, rifles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Missiles are at present prosperously used in international wars, and are considered to be most important and effective military power arms. Any of military projectiles incorporating a propulsion unit such as the so-called rocket has mounted thereto a warhead and incorporates various guidance systems in order to destroy a target object. These projectiles are classified into a ground-to-air missile, an air-to-air missile or the like in dependence upon a launching position and a target.
In the case of the ground-to-air, when a missile intercept launching base is to be installed on the ground at the war front, it is indispensable to rapidly install it. Thus, actually, an on-ground missile intercept launching base can hardly be installed at the warfront, or cannot be installed.
However, the attack side unmindfully and indiscriminately launches missiles toward the hostile side in order to kill and wound soldiers or to explode various military facilities, causing miserable events.
Accordingly, at present, the soldiers spray bullets desperately from their machine guns or rifles, aiming at a flying missile so as to shoot down the missile for the purpose of survival and longing for their families.
Conventionally, a bullet for machine guns and rifles has a streamline shape structure, in order to reduce influences by the force of gravity which acts downwardly, and hence to promote acceleration.
However, the flying to a target with a high degree of accuracy is limited due to its physical phenomenon to which the bullet is subjected, and accordingly, the above-mentioned streamline shape structure is not indispensable.
Thus, in the case of using streamline shape bullets in a typical machine gun conventionally used for interception of a missile, it is necessary to precisely grasp the centers of the tips of the missile and the bullet in the machine gun and align them with each other. Upon failure in the alignment, so-called inter-missing phenomenon is caused and it is impossible to explode the missile. That is, the conventional bullets for machine guns can hardly explode a missile, and the probability of explosion of a missile is extremely low.
As a result, the invaluable lives of young naive soldiers who were recruited for the purpose of international peace and welfare of their mother land, are smashed and lost by a missile fired from the attacking side. Such miserable situations are caused still at present.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile for missile intercepting machine guns or the like, which can solve the above-mentioned problems.
To this end, according to the invention, there is provided a projectile, characterized in that a hollow projectile body having a completely cylindrical external shape includes a front end part having an inside thereof shaved taperingly to make a wall thickness becoming smaller toward a front end, thereby forming a thin wall part, and an outer edge of the front end of the thin wall part is cut to form an acute angle part, the acute angle part of the projectile body being adapted to bite and stick into a flying object or the like to thereby surely shoot down the latter.
Further, according to the invention, there is provided a projectile for missile intercepting machine guns or the like having the abovementioned characteristic features and also includes the features that a pressure receiving cover having a disk-like rear end part, a cylindrical intermediate part and a truncated conical front end part is inserted and fitted from the rear end part of the projectile body into the latter, in such manner that the disc-like rear end part of the pressure receiving cover abuts against the cylindrical rear end part of the projectile body and the front end part of the pressure receiving cover slightly projects from the front end part of the projectile body.
Other objects, characteristic features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description given with reference to the drawings.